Can we love again?
by reigningqueeny
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written and I am hoping (depending on your reviews) to make this a continued story and if somethings happen that didn't happen in history or the show remember that this is a fanfiction! Anyways, please write me reviews and enjoy my favorite ship, Cathry. Xoxo
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Henry had showed Catherine this level of affection. Of course there had been times when he would look at her the way he used to when they were young and times when he would kiss her on the cheek, but never just laying in his bed holding her against him.

"Catherine.. I know it has been a long while since we have loved each other-" she cut him off.

"Henry, darling, contrary to what you may believe, I have _always_ loved you. Not a day went by when I didn't and not a day will pass that I don't. You and I laying here for the few hours we have has healed some the pain you had caused when you were with Diane. Please Henry, love me again and never let me go?" She loved him with all of her heart and could have almost melted when he whispered into her ear.

"Sweetheart, I am more scarred than you could ever imagine. Years thinking that you didn't love me I was with a woman I had no feelings for. I was stupid and ignorant making that terrible mistake with Diane that night long ago. I know the pain cut you deeply and I thought I had turned you away forever. I will love you always, but only if you promise to trust me and love me like you used to. There were nights after you had moved into your own chambers that I would turn over to _your_ side of the bed and look for solace your welcoming hazel eyes and they weren't there waiting for me. Your beautifully shaped lips weren't there to kiss me, and your always sweet-smelling hair wasn't there for me to bury my nose and drink your scent in. There were nights when I simply longed for my wife's touch.

He rubbed her shoulder and she shivered. "Kiss me Catherine," and she did. She pulled away from his face with her brow furrowing looking pained. "Henry, if this is just a trick to make a fool of me I will not be a part of it. I can't be broken again. I won't make it through another heartbreak. Make me trust you darling. Promise me you'll love me even when I'm at my worst." She was scared to love him, and who could blame her? She had taken all she could with heartbreak and loss. "I will earn your trust my queen, you'll see. How many nights have you snuck into my rooms to lay with me like you did tonight?" The queen had snuck into the king's chambers this night because she was feeling particularly lonely and she just couldn't bare another night alone. "I have to admit this wasn't the first time. I have been here many nights just to hear you breath and look at the soft contours of your face. I never would have dreamed you would wake tonight."

"Catherine you should have woken me long before tonight. I am so glad I woke tonight, but I have to say that if I hadn't caught a scent of your hair I would still be asleep and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I have a request my dear wife, thought I am king you do not have to obey me, I don't want to treat you like a servant." She gave him a look that he somehow understood meant "go ahead". "Move back into my chambers with me. Both of our hearts need mending, we can mend each other." She just laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes of holding onto each other she let go, put her slippers and robe back on and headed for the door. "I shall be back by dawn, and if you could Henry, please clear your schedule for tomorrow. I would like to have _my _husband to myself for a day." She left with that and he watched her hips move elegantly as the door slowly shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight shining through the windows. He realized everything that had happened that night had been just a wishful dream. But he knew what he meant. It meant he needed his wife. He craved her. He didn't send a servant to fetch her because he knew exactly where she'd be. In her chambers. She had always liked to sleep in when the two were younger and Henry was an early riser. At this hour she would still be in bed and her lovely hair would be down, just how Henry favored it.

He put on his fur coat and headed her way. When he got to the door he froze. What was he going to say? How was he going to win her over? He took a leap of faith and knocked. "Just a moment!" Gosh her voice was perfect, even when it was tired. When she opened the door she was startled at the sight of her husband. "Henry, what are you-" he pushed his way through into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. "-What are you doing here? It's nearly six in the morning!" He cupped her face in his hands and walked her up against the wall. "I know Catherine, but I had to see you. I had to smell you. I had to tell you that I need you, desperately. I was a fool to let you go. Be with me. Oh, please say that you'll be with me. You'll be with me, won't you darling?" she lunged forward but lightly and wrapped him in her arms. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. She smiled so much brighter than she ever had before and pulled away from him. "Henry, I have waited so long for this day to come. Waited for you to ask me back into your life. Waited to hold you and you to hold me." Her warm hazel eyes were just as welcoming as they had been in his dream. He carried her over to the bed and they laid together for what seemed like hours and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Catherine woke to Henry combing her hair through his hands. "Just like you used to do when we were younger. You always put me first up until-" she didn't want to finish the sentence with tears streaming down her face. "Up until Diane you mean. Catherine that is in the past I assure you. I am dismissing her from court today, I swear to you I will put you first from now on, until the day I die." she began sobbing. "I have missed you so much." He rolled her over and kissed away her tears. "We will mend our broken hearts together and I promise we will be stronger than we have ever been." Henry was going to make things right with his wife and family. They didn't do too much talking over the next few hours if you know what I mean.


End file.
